Kaname Kuran
Kaname Kuran (玖蘭 枢 Kuran Kaname) is one of the main characters of Vampire Knight and a Pureblood vampire. He is one of the few Pureblood vampires that are still alive and the first Pureblood introduced in both Vampire Knight manga and anime. Character concept Kaname was the third character design completed with a professional look. His personality was defined after Yuki's and he was created "as if there are no blanks left" unlike other characters still maturing, such as Yuki.Volume 1, Side notes Matsuri Hino describes Kaname as possessing her bad sideShoujo Beat Interview. Name * "Kaname" means "ajar" or "door". * The kanji of Kuran, is a combination of the old fashioned way of writing ku, meaning "nine," and ran, meaning "orchid": "nine orchids". "Kuran" is the japanese pronunciation for "Clan." Appearance Kaname is a tall, fairly built Pureblood vampire with a youthful look. He shares a similar appearance with Haruka and Rido Kuran; like Haruka and Rido, Kaname has reddish-brown hair and garnet colored eyes. Kaname's hair is similar in style to Rido's but is slightly shorter, less curly, and a little straighter. Like all vampires, he has a pale complexion. Kaname wears his clothes like a gentleman; his uniform is always prim, proper and perfectly buttoned. However, when he is wearing casual clothes, he is more careless about it, wearing more loose clothing usually not buttoned up completely. In her side notes, Matsuri Hino admits that this was a slight detail she'd accidentally overlooked. Personality Generally a calm, stoic and authoritative individual, he becomes a complete different with Yuki: to her, Kaname is very gentle and warm. This disposition bothers both Yuki and the Night Class vampires, who initially do not understand his favoritism towards her. Kaname expresses occasional jealousy of Zero Kiryu because of Yuki's connection to him and is not afraid to show this to Yuki. He is very strict and often imposes discipline in a fierce way as being the dorm President, yet he is indulgent and kinder towards Yuki. Kaname has acknowledged to Rido that he has a contradictory nature, which leads him to both desiring to lock Yuki up and keep her to himself and alternatively , to watch her protectively while encouraging her to be herself. Kaname never hides the fact that he is not interested in anything else but Yuki's welfare. Every action he makes is towards one goal, and that is Yuki's safety; his greatest fear is losing her. He is very determined to have Yuki live for all of eternity by his side and not only deeply fears of losing her because of the ten years she spent as a human, but because of the mysterious loss in his past. His solitary nature makes him rather secretive. Kaname has the Pureblood power of controlling vampires, but he chooses not to exercise this power, thus earning the respect of the Noble vampires, as mentioned by Takuma Ichijo and Kain Akatsuki. History Kaname the Ancestor Kaname Kuran is the ancestor of the Kuran family, one of the founders of vampires. He along with another character, mostly referred to as the Hooded Woman, created weapons used to kill vampires. Thousands of years ago, Kaname put himself into an eternal slumber and was recently awakened from his long slumber by Rido Kuran, his own descendant. Revived Kaname Due to his weakened state after reviving, Kaname transformed his body into that of a baby and supressed his memories entrusting his life to Haruka and Juri, who raised Kaname in place of the son that Rido had taken and killed. As children, Kaname and Yuki shared a close relationship, though Kaname was not especially outgoing around other children his own age. He first met Hanabusa, Akastski, and Ruka as children, but they did not form bonds with them until several years later, after the deaths of Haruka and Juri. Kaname severely wounded Rido during the attack on the Kurans, after he found he was to kill Rido as he was technically his master from having revived Kaname from his slumber. After temporarily dispatching Rido, Kaname took the now-human Yuki to Kaien Cross's house. Kaname himself was taken in by Takuma's grandfather, a man whom he mistrusted. During her childhood, Kaname frequently visited Yuki and remained a steady presence in her life. After Kaien Cross built the Academy, he agreed to let Kaname decide everything that involved the school's vampires32nd Night, Kaname lent his assistance in the creation of the Night Class and as a Pureblood, he helped maintain order in the Night Class, taking on the role of Night Class president. Kaname's presence at Cross Academy further allowed him to maintain contact with Yuki, though he left most of the responsibility of protecting and watching over her in Zero's hands. Plot summary Relationships Yuki Kuran Yuki Kuran Yuki and Kaname have a complicated past that goes back to when they were children. Yuki is Kaname`s younger sister, fiancée, and also descendent as his history was revealed. Kaname loves Yuki very much, but often his motives toward her can be overprotective, such as locking her up. Soon, later mentioned in the manga chapters, Kaname reveals his secrets towards Yuki and states that her real brother was taken away by Rido, and Kaname was brought back alive with Yuki's brother’s powers. Yuki then starts to see Kaname as someone more than a brother and admired savior, but as her fiancée; Yuki wishes to start over with Kaname after she knows his secret. Kaname agrees, but he later leaves to pursue his original plans. Later in the chapters, Kaname said Yuki was a hindrance to his plans he tells Yuki to abandon him. The Hooded Woman She was the woman from Kaname's ancient past and was also one of the ancestors or founders of the vampires. It was strongly hinted that she is Kaname's ex-lover, but there was no definite proof. Despite that, she sacrificed herself by tearing her own heart and throwing it into the furnace and from her blood created the first vampire hunter's weapon. Until today, the Bloody Rose can still recognize Kaname's voice and heed his request. Zero Kiryu Kaname and Zero have disliked each other since their first meeting. One could say that they are arch- nemesis of one another due to different perspectives and methods. They both show very strong feelings to Yuki and envy each other from time to time. Due to this, they also share a limited amount of tolerance to one another when Yuki's safety is concerned. Hanabusa Aido Hanabusa is Kaname's loyal friend and right-hand man. Their relationship is quite comedic and purely adoration on Aido's perspective. However, this had become quite complicated due to Kaname killing Aido's father in front of him without explanation. After Kaname left, it seems that Aido likes to follow Yuki better than Kaname. Takuma Ichijo Kaname lived with Takuma after his parents’ death; they have become good friends since then. It would seem that Kaname trusts Takuma to a certain extent and seems not to worry about him, despite Takuma's affiliation with Sara. . Ruka Souen Ruka both loves and admires Kaname however; he does not return her affections. Despite this, Kaname trusts and respects her. Ruka and Kain are the two Night Class vampires who Kaname chose to keep at his side and help with his plans after the death of Nagamichi Aido. It is also implied that Kaname and Kain had a deal that when the time comes Kaname would have Ruka leave his side, by force if necessary. Powers Like all Pureblood vampires, Kaname is immortal and can heal from anything excluding an anti-vampire weapon wound to his heart or cutting off his head. Like all vampires,he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks. Kaname's powers have been listed as immeasurable Vampire Knight Official Fanbook. However in the manga, he has stated that when his mind wanders he "loses control," as seen when he accidentally burns a hole in the wall (in the manga) and a tree (in the anime), both barely missing Takuma, and also shatters a window. Kaname has demonstrated the following abilities: * Telekinesis. * Erasing memories.15th Night * Creation of a familiar in any form he chooses, such as a bat able to convey messages61st Night and a wolf 57th Night from which he can receive information instantly, and used to watch over Yuki when she left the Kuran manor. His familiar is also strong enough to carry another person60th Night and wields his telekinetic powers.61st Night * Transformation of his body into a weapon.46th Night * Control of multiple vampires by his command against their will.43rd Night * Changing the physicality of his body61st Night i.e. changing his body into an infant. Quotes *''"You're so scary... Mr. Disciplinary Committee."'' (To Zero) *''"I've always been alone. The only one that can bring warmth into my life, is you."'' (To Yuki) *''"You could never betray her, because you are under her obligation. You are being let to live because of that, Zero. By me."'' (To Zero) *''"You want me to slap you. You're an odd girl."'' (To Ruka) *''"Aido, I think I would like to discuss our dorm's rules with you again."'' (To Aido) *''"Yuki, the safest place is beside me."'' (To Yuki) See Also *Kaname Kuran Image Gallery *Kaname, Yuki, and Zero *How did Kaname become Yuki's brother? References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Ancestor Category:Male character Category:Main character Category:Night Class Category:Vampire Category:Pureblood Category:Yume character Category:Cross Academy